Serial hemodynamic parameters were performed on 48 consecutive patients admitted to the ICU with septic shock and analyzed for early prognostic patterns. It was found that a relatively low heart rate either on initial evaluation or 24 hours later were good prognostic signs. A fall in heart rate or in cardiac index over the first 24 hours were also good prognostic signs, as was a normal systemic vascular resistance index after the first 24 hours. These hemodynamic parameters provide helpful information in the management of patients with septic shock.